


Alive (With Love)

by landonmikaelson



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Declan married Hayley tho so she's Hope's step dad, F/M, Hope goes to an Earth magic school now taught by Vincent, Klaus and Hayley are still dead like in canon, Landon becomes a vampire, Marcel left with Rebekah but the vampire scene is repopulating now, New Orleans au, Probably violence and smut, Raf is still a wolf, Rating will change, dark themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-25 07:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30085770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/landonmikaelson/pseuds/landonmikaelson
Summary: “Third wheel?” a girl’s voice asks, tearing his attention back to the bar. She’s behind the counter, despite looking no older than he is. Her auburn hair is carefully styled in long ringlets and she’s maybe the prettiest person he’s ever laid eyes on.Landon grimaces. “Did the awkward staring give it away?”-Handon New Orleans AU. Landon and Raf are new in town, but quickly get wrapped up in the supernatural scene when Raf realizes he's a werewolf and Landon unexpectedly becomes a vampire.
Relationships: Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson
Comments: 20
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

Landon  _ really  _ doesn’t want to remind Raf they should be getting home. Not when he’s actually enjoying himself for the first time since Cassie’s death. He watches his foster brother talking up a girl in the corner of the bar, leaning against the wall with a confidence that almost covers how obvious it is he’s too young to even be here in the first place.

“Third wheel?” a girl’s voice asks, tearing his attention back to the bar. She’s behind the counter, despite looking no older than he is. Her auburn hair is carefully styled in long ringlets and she’s maybe the prettiest person he’s ever laid eyes on. 

Landon grimaces. “Did the awkward staring give it away?” 

She smiles. “You look like the last person I’d expect to see in a New Orleans bar. Especially when underage.”

_ Ouch.  _ He’s used to being called a loser, but not by girls this pretty. They typically just ignore his existence. “It’s not like you have a posse,” he points out. “Do you work here or something? Didn’t realize Louisiana child labor laws were so lax.”

She scoffs, but her eyes light up with amusement. She reaches for a bar towel and wipes down the surface in front of him. “I’m eighteen. And my step dad works here, but he doesn’t let me serve the alcohol. Obviously.” 

“Obviously,” he repeats, mostly stalling for time as he tries to figure out how to keep the conversation going. “Do you go to school around here, then? My foster brother and I are graduating soon."

There’s that smile again. It’s soft; almost distant. “I do. But it’s probably not one you’ve heard of; it’s a private institution.”

“That’s mysterious,” he comments, unable to help prodding. “Can I ask your name, or is that top secret too? Don’t worry, I won’t blow your cover if you’re one of the Men in Black or something.”

She laughs, eyes shining for a moment. “My name’s Hope. Hope Mikaelson.”

“Landon Kirby,” he says back, even though she doesn’t ask. “I’m sorry-- I really want to keep talking, but I need to remind my foster brother we have curfew, so…”

Just like that, Hope looks guarded again. The smile fades. “Yeah, of course. You should probably not make a habit of frequenting here when you’re underage, anyway-- my step dad will just kick you out. But I study at the library down the street a lot. Maybe I’ll see you around?”

Landon’s heart jumps in his chest-- it seems like she’s almost asking him out. She wouldn’t, though, right? Not someone this perfect. 

“See you around, then, Hope Mikaelson.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know this is super short but it gives me this illusion of progress to post shit early sometimes fjekvjke
> 
> leave reviews to help validate me thx- the handon fic writing community and audience are both tiny


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It turns out Raf is a werewolf.

“Raf, can I talk to you for a second?”

Raf pulls his attention from the blonde girl, surprised. “‘Course, bro, what’s up?”

“Hi,” Landon says awkwardly to the un-named girl before tugging Raf away by the arm. “Listen, I know you’re in the zone or whatever, but I’d kinda rather Hector and Maria didn’t make us confess our sins to God or something because we missed curfew.”

“Yeah, yeah. Just give me like five more minutes, okay?”

Landon sighs, already dreading the looks on their foster parents’ faces. “Fine.” He steps away, giving the two space. The urge to look at Hope again is strong, but when he glances back at the bar, he doesn’t see her anywhere in sight. He ignores the disappointment in the pit of his stomach.  _ You  _ just  _ met this girl,  _ he reminds himself.

Getting lost in thought, he jumps when Raf claps him on the back.

The taller boy just chuckles. “We can’t leave God’s biggest fans waiting.”

“No,” Landon agrees, amused. “That would  _ also  _ be a sin.”

Raf snorts, holding the door open for his foster brother as they leave Rousseau’s. They walk up the French Quarter, making their way towards Hector and Maria’s mansion.

They cut through an alley that makes the walk shorter when Raf suddenly stops, bending over with a groan. 

“Woah, Raf, you good?”

“He’s not,” says a voice from behind them. 

Landon looks up to see a boy probably around their age, clad in a long sleeved shirt and locs in an updo, standing at the mouth of the alley.

“Did you just appear out of smoke?” Landon asks, dumbfounded.

The stranger squints at him. “Oh my god, no. Get it together— your boy is on the ground and I could smell him from like two blocks away.”

Landon stares, dumbfounded. “I’m sorry, you could  _ what _ ?”

The unnamed boy waves a hand dismissively. “Look, that’s not the point. Point is, things are about to get a whole lot weirder for you two because he is  _ definitely  _ a werewolf.” He gestures to his nose, as if this should explain it. “Smells like a wet dog.”

“Are you  _ crazy?”  _ Landon asks, but Raf lets out a sudden roar of pain, his palms colliding with the concrete as he’s forced onto all fours. There’s a nasty cracking sound that splits the air and Landon drops to his knees, putting an arm around his brother’s shoulder in panic. “Wh-What should I do? Do I call an ambulance?”

“What you  _ need _ to do is get your ears cleaned. We’re not putting a werewolf in an ambulance, ‘kay? I’m Kaleb, by the way. I’m gonna help, but I need you to stay calm.” 

The adrenaline is setting Landon’s mind abuzz, but he manages a nod. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, but if you can help him--”

Raf cries out again and there’s another  _ snap _ . Before Landon can react, it happens again and again. And then his spine arches and his shirt rips. When hair— no, fur— starts sprouting, Landon’s jaw drops. Kaleb moves to Raf’s other side at an inhuman speed, further cementing that he’s either lost his mind or this stranger is telling the truth. 

“Raf, can you hear me?” Landon asks frantically. If he really is turning into a wolf, can he understand him? Will he turn back?

Raf whips his head in Landon’s direction, eyes glowing yellow, teeth growing longer. He snarls, slashing out with long claws that slice into Landon’s neck and chest. 

The pain is red-hot and searing, even through the adrenaline. Landon curses, falling back. Sticky, wet heat blossoms across his shirt and his head feels lighter.

“No, no, no.” Kaleb curses, rushing over to Landon’s side. He bites his wrist and shoves it against the wounded boy’s lips, smearing his blood into his mouth.

Landon chokes in surprise, dots dancing in his vision and the taste of copper exploding across his tongue. Despite his alarm and attempts to wiggle away, the blood makes its way down his throat. Within seconds the pain subsides and the dizziness recedes. He grasps at his neck in alarm, only to find that the wound itself is gone. “Wh-What did you do?”

“No time to explain.” Kaleb returns to Raf’s side, grasping him by the arm. “Look, I need to get him out of here before he finishes turning. I’m taking him to the bayou. Meet me back at Rousseau’s and I’ll explain everything.”

“I can’t just leave Raf to do this by himself,” Landon insists, pushing himself up.

“You can and you will. Wolves are dangerous on their first full moons and I seriously doubt you want to be a Scooby Snack, so.” Before Landon can even begin to process this sentence, Kaleb wooshes Raf away, leaving the alleyway empty besides him.

His mind is spinning. Go back to Rousseau’s? With a torn, bloody shirt and no more Raf? What if Hope is still there?

Lost and unsure of what to do, he turns back to the mouth of the alley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another short chapter but i do what i want
> 
> follow me at landonmikaelson on tumblr if you want updates on this


End file.
